Bet
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: While engage to Zelda, Link visits her at Rusl and Uli's house. While there, he and Zelda do a little bet. Twilight Princess Link and Zelda.


**A/N: This one-shot was chosen by my co-writer of "The Link And Zelda Courtship" fanfic. On my profile, there are things you can choose for a LinkxZelda one-shot (Twilight Princess Link and Zelda). If you want, you can look at it and then P.M. me and tell me which one you choose or tell me in a review.**

* * *

Link knocked on Rusl and Uli's door and waited for someone to answer. As usual when he would have days off or have breaks in between of working at the ranch, Link would go over to Rusl and Uli's to visit them, but mostly Zelda. The wedding was set to be a little over a month and Link could hardly wait until he was Zelda's husband. He had a talk with Rusl not too long ago about being a husband and how he loves Zelda. Rusl was like a father Link and Zelda didn't have. Sure Zelda had a father but he wasn't as not-so-busy like Zelda's was in the past.

After a moment or so, Uli answered the door and smiled at who she saw it was. "Well, hello, Link!" she greeted. Link smiled.

"Hello, Uli," Link greeted back, looking over her shoulder to look at the main room, which was a just inch away from the door. "Is Zelda here?"

"Yes, she is," Uli answered, nodding. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Link replied, stepping in after Uli stepped to the side, letting him walk in. She closed the door behind them and Link saw Zelda curled up on the couch, reading a book.

She was wearing her usual Ordon clothing with her hair braided into three; Two in the front and one at the back. He loved it how her eyes scanned across the pages of the book she was reading, smiling at certain parts and thin her lips going thin as she got lost in the book, her eyes beaming in excitement as she read on. She didn't even notice him, which made Link chuckle. Then again, Zelda was always reading a book and it was hard to tear her from reading. Link had given her nickname when they were children about her constant reading. 'Bookworm'. It seemed to of have fit for Zelda and all she did was smile and then laugh. Strolling over to her, Link sat on the couch beside her.

"Hello, bookworm," Link said with a grin. Zelda looked up from the book and smiled.

"Link!" she said, her voice dripping with surprise and happiness in it. "I didn't know you were here."

"I can see that," Link joked, chuckling afterwards. Zelda chuckled as well and bookmarked her book and then sat it beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked as Link lifted her legs up and put them across on his lap. "We weren't expecting you until dinner, which isn't until…" Zelda paused and took out her pocket watch. Before she could read the time, Link interrupted her.

"Three hours," he said, Zelda looking up at him. She quirked an eyebrow, which Link shrugged to. Zelda shook her head and laughed and put the pocket watch away. "I got off early at the ranch and thought of getting here early. Is that alright?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Zelda exclaimed with a smile. "I love your visits."

"Good." Link chuckled. "Because I was afraid that me visiting you was starting to get on your nerves." Zelda let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

"No," she said. "I could never get tire of your visits."

"I'm glad then," Link said, taking off Zelda's sandals slowly. He noticed how swollen they looked and he lifted his gaze to his fiancée. "Have you been on your feet for a while? They look sore." Zelda shrugged.

"A little, maybe," she answered. "I had to carry some stuff around for a few hours and I walked a little around and spent some time with the baby so I've been standing for maybe more than a few hours straight." Link winced.

"You need to be care there about standing for long," Link said, pulling back one of Zelda's leg and had her foot sat upon his lap. He began to rub them. "They need to relax or they will hurt badly when you walk."

"Oh, that feels good!" Zelda moaned at the massage. "My feet get tender sometimes if I've been on them too long."

"Well," Link said. "You be careful with standing on your feet too long, alright? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes, Doctor Link," Zelda said in a mock tone. Link laughed and looked at Zelda, a smile creeping on his lips.

"You know," he began, getting Zelda's attention. "I bet you that you won't be able to run around this area and then down the hall and then back here before I do." Zelda smirked, sitting up slightly.

"Is that a challenge, Link Avalon?" Zelda questioned.

"Indeed it is."

"Hmmm…" Zelda hummed, rubbing her chin. "You said bet so that means that there has to be a 'you win, I win' thing in it."

"I was about to tell you that," Link said, tilting his head to the side, smiling slyly. "If I win, then you have to…" Link thought for a moment. "Then you have to do my job at the ranch!"

"And if I win?"

"Then I will rub your feet until they feel better."

"Alright," Zelda said, pulling her feet from Link and sitting up. Link stood up, as did Zelda. "I take the left hall and you take the right?" Link nodded.

"Ready…set…go!"

On the left side, Zelda went around the couch and then around the side of the room while Link went around the other side of the room. They then went in the hall, Zelda going to the left and Link going to the right. He ran down the hall and then in the main room, but Zelda was already in there, sitting on the couch.

"Wha-?" Link stuttered, walking towards the couch. Zelda looked up at him and smirked. "How did you-"

"I have my ways."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
